we'll fly again
by halcyon epochs
Summary: "I appreciate your loyalty, Sirius, and thankfully, there is a way around this debacle." :: In which Lily and James make a different choice, a choice that could have a different outcome.


**Assignment 8 - Muggle History, Task 12 -** Write about a loyal friend

 **Auction -** Setting: Godric's Hollow

 **Talk Like Shakespeare -** Julius Caesar - write about being betrayed by someone close.

 **Easter -** Make an Easter Basket - Plain Basket/Box Prompt: write about a gathering or gathering something

 **Writing Club**

Disney Challenge - Owl - Write about someone wise.

Amber's Attic - I know you think this world is too dark to even dream in color, but I've seen flowers bloom at midnight.

Book Club - John Chapman - (plot point) being forgotten, (emotion) jealousy, (word) crazy

Showtime - July 18th - write about making an Unbreakable Vow

Lyric Alley - What if there was still a reason not to go?

AAA - Ben Arnold - Dialogue: "We're so in sync we finish each other's—" / "—sentences." / "Don't interrupt me."

* * *

It was past midnight. Three adults were seated in an enclosed space, separated from the others by a single door. One of them was a woman with vivid, dark red hair and brilliant emerald eyes. The second was tall, messy-haired, bespectacled man with hazel eyes and sharp features. The third was also man, but he was much, much more aged. He had cerulean eyes and a long, snowy white beard. He looked the wisest and the gravest out of all of them.

"You need to choose a Secret Keeper."

Those seven words were enough to set the mood of the room to trepidation. Shivers glided down Lily's spine and her husband stiffened beside her, his jaw clenched with tension.

"It is very important that you think this over carefully," Albus warned them. "You are essentially putting your lives in the hands of someone else. If You-Know-Who or one of his followers wheedles out your location from your Secret Keeper, then you're assured a certain demise. So my suggestion to you is to select someone who you trust wholly. Someone who will protect your secret by any means, even with their own life."

James exchanged a glance with his wife; both of them were thinking of the same person. "Sirius," they chorused in unison.

Albus's eyebrows shot up at their quick decision. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," James insisted. "I trust him more than I trust anyone. Apart from you," he added to Lily.

Lily smiled warmly; given the circumstances, it was a balm for James's heart. She turned back to her former professor.

"We're a hundred percent sure, Albus," she elaborated for James, "we know Sirius won't betray us. He's practically a member of our family."

"If you're certain," Albus stood, his lavender robes swishing, "then we'll perform the ceremony tomorrow. I'll alert Sirius, since it's unsafe for you to be out at the moment."

And he strode from the room, leaving a grim silence in his wake. Lily and James looked after him, and then at each other.

No one noticed a rat scurry through the door, its tail twitching with excitement.

He had excellent news to give to his master, and hopefully, it would provide him the recognition he deserved.

* * *

"My Lord, my Lord, I have information," Peter panted, skidding to a halt at his master's throne at the head of the table. "Information that is useful to you aims."

Voldemort's interest piqued slightly at the mention of information, as did the Death Eaters' who were sitting around the table. "This had better be important, Pettigrew."

"It is, my Lord." Peter bowed once before rising quickly with eagerness. "I eavesdropped on the meeting between Dumbledore and James and Lily—excuse me, the Potters—and I learned about what their plans are to protect themselves."

The anticipation seemed to mount in the room and Peter reveled in it. Finally, this was his chance to shine.

"What are these 'plans'?"

"A Secret Keeper, my Lord," Peter said solemnly, basking in his master's undivided attention. "Someone who will protect—"

"I know what a Secret Keeper is, Pettigrew. I'm not dimwitted," Voldemort said impatiently. "Who have they chosen?"

Peter swallowed inaudibly. He didn't like betraying his friends like this—they had adopted him into their group, treated him akin to a brother, shielded him from bullies. They had made him popular, _loved,_ something he had not experienced.

It was them, however, who had driven him to this organization. Excluding him, forgetting about him, even going as far to deliberately avoid him. Peter felt satisfaction and hatred surging through him; this was their comeuppance. They deserved this.

He took a deep breath and spoke a name without remorse, "Sirius Black."

And with that, their fate, he hoped, was forever sealed.

* * *

"Are you two sure about this?"

The four of them were situated in the living room, Harry playing with his toys in the center, and the three adults scattered around him. All three adults' eyes were fixated on the baby in the center of the room, two pairs of eyes more determined than the third.

"We're sure," Lily and James said in unison.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, a single eyebrow arched delicately. "Do you guys really have to do that? It's kinda creepy."

"What is?"

"The way you guys say everything at the same time, finish each other's sentences—it's weirding me out."

"What can we say, Padfoot?" James teased, finally looking up from his son, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "We're so in sync we finish each other's—"

"—sentences," Lily finished for good measure, her own eyes glittering.

"Don't interrupt me." James shot her a playful look. Lily rolled her eyes affectionately.

Sirius groaned and smacked his forehead with his hand. "You're lucky I love you both."

James opened his mouth to retort, but just then, there was a knock on the door.

All three of them froze, their hearts pounding against their ribs. It was most likely Dumbledore, but in treacherous times like these, you could never be too wary.

(Lily had more than once complained that she hated constantly living in fear, on the edge of their seats. She missed the days where you could go anywhere without being assaulted by stares or Death Eaters, when you didn't have to worry about any of those things happening. It was a _safer_ world back then.)

"Who is it?" James was brave enough to call, drawing his wand synchronously with Sirius, as Lily dove for Harry.

"It's Albus!" a familiar voice. No one relaxed, however; it could be someone impersonating the headmaster.

"What was the first prank I pulled in sixth year that got me sent to the headmaster's office?"

There was a sigh, followed by, "You and your friends enchanted a bottle of shampoo to follow Severus around."

Sirius snorted. "That was a good one," he recalled.

Lily pursed her lips to suppress giggles as she recounted the event in her head. Admittedly, that had been a hilarious prank, not that she would ever say that. Although James's ego had significantly deflated since sixth year, it would only re-inflate it when he heard her admission.

James crossed the room and opened the door to reveal a pensive Albus Dumbledore, his face slightly paler than normal and his eyes just a tad frazzled.

"Albus?" James asked tentatively. "Is something wrong?"

Albus strode briskly past him and halted in the sitting room, where Lily was clutching Harry and Sirius had his wand out. The former's eyes were shining with concern. The latter's eyes were uncharacteristically hard, which softened a little when Albus walked in.

"I have a feeling we have been betrayed," said Albus bluntly. There were a series of gasps, the loudest from Lily.

"Betrayed?" asked James, his fists clenching. "By whom?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that there is a traitor in our midst," Albus replied. "By our midst, I mean the Order. Someone found out that we were going to perform a Secret Keeper spell today and reported it to the Ministry. They sent me a letter, informing me of the consequences of performing the ceremony without a proper official."

All the blood drained from Lily's face and she felt her knees give out beneath her. Fortunately, James was right there to catch her and supported her, his own arms trembling. Not with Lily's weight, but from anger.

"We need to find out who it is," Sirius demanded, leaping to his feet. "We need to find out who it is, and expel them from the Order. Even better, let's throw them in Azkaban."

There was a noise of agreement of James, who was still holding up Lily, who was cradling Harry.

"Unfortunately, we cannot do that," Albus replied heavily. "It would be illegal, and frankly, unorthodox to perform background checks on everyone without proper consent."

"Since when have we cared about consent?" Sirius scoffed. "It's never been an issue until now. We've been breaking rules in order to save the Ministry's skin!"

Albus smiled slightly at that. "I appreciate your loyalty, Sirius, and thankfully, there is a way around this debacle."

All sets of ears perked up.

"But first, I need to cast a few charms to ensure that we are not overheard this time," Albus continued. He waved his wand a few times, the air rippled, and suddenly, the room seemed quieter.

"Perfect," Albus murmured. "Let's all have a seat, shall we?"

He conjured a chair and sat down, and the rest of the room's occupants sat in their former seats.

"The solution is simple, but the magic is complex," Albus said. "The Unbreakable Vow will most certainly ensure Harry's safety. Yours is not guaranteed, but your chance of survival is heightened."

Dead silence followed his statement. Then Lily spoke, her voice faint. "You're suggesting we do the Unbreakable Vow?"

"Yes," Albus confirmed. "That is precisely what I am suggesting."

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone to consent to the plan, to decide the finer aspects of the plan.

It would be a bond between James and Sirius, since they were practically brothers and they had a bond unrivaled by no other. Lily watched from the side tearfully as her husband made his best friend swear to protect his son at all costs, and by an extent, himself and Lily.

Albus performed the binding. His wand was the one issuing the bond. Golden tendrils of light snaked out of his wand and wrapped around James's and Sirius's joined hands, sealing their promise. It was a truly _magical_ moment, no pun intended.

It was a promise of hope, of a possible future, if not for them, for their son. They knew that Sirius would defend Harry with everything he had, even sacrifice his own life, no matter how high the stakes were.

And they trusted him with their own lives.

...

Bonus:

 _"I hope the traitor isn't one of the Marauders."_

 _"James, what would you do if it was?"_

 _"I don't know."_

* * *

 _1667 words_


End file.
